Fan:Digimon Master Returns
Digimon Master Returns is the thirty-second episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Murmuxmon has completed his DNA sampling of Earth, so now the mass teleportation of all humanity can begin. Murmuxmon sends out larva Minions to begin secreting his Teleportation Beacons across the planet, in every city & every town possible. In the No Men base, Mira & agents bring Mako, Morgan, Tom & Lauren to the Digimon Master. Mako uses his Deck to awaken Master SilverStingmon. Austin is with his girlfriend, Samantha, on a Merry-Go-Round. They lean over to kiss, but then, his girlfriend faints, & Austin sees Murmuxmon. SilverStingmon explains that Murmuxmon & him Vented each other at the same time, Murmuxmon's attack was so strong that SilverStingmon was blasted, not to the Advent Void, but to Earth. They all thought that SilverStingmon had defeated him, but Murmuxmon came back. Mira explains that SilverStingmon was found 61 years ago -- 1947 in Roswell New Mexico. Agent Phillips explains that they couldn't wake him, so they froze him in their Cryochamber until they could find someone who could. Mako explains that the Digimon Holders lie in suspended animation, & there's a rotation, one Holder stays awake for an entire year, & then the next Holder wakes up. Mako explains to SilverStingmon that Austin betrayed them while he was on duty, he let Murmuxmon attack them while they slept. Murmuxmon succeeded in taking the people of the Digital World to his own world to be his servants, & now plans to do the same with Earth. An agent brings in a suitcase with a Teleportation Beacon. SilverStingmon explains that if Murmuxmon has begun planting them on Earth, they have only days before he captures the entire population. Agent Phillips takes Tom away to talk. Murmuxmon swore to Austin he would never see him again, but Murmuxmon explains he needs his help to Vent Beelzemon, & all his Holders are gone. But Austin tells him "No", Murmuxmon tricked him before, & he would never hurt Mako intentionally. So Murmuxmon asks if he would rather hurt Samantha instead. Murmuxmon stops the world simulation process & asks if he would rather that she woke up & found that she wasn't really in the Digital World anymore & that he were the one that made that happen. Austin tells him to bring it back, she can't know. Murmuxmon brings the world back & hands Austin the Gallantmon Digi-Deck. Murmuxmon leaves, but explains he brought him a little something to help get him back into fighting trim - a monster takes off with Samantha. So Austin transforms into Gallantmon. Gallantmon uses Final Vent to destroy the monster. Austin brings Samantha back onto the Merry-Go-Round. Samantha wakes up & realizes she must of fainted & asks if everything is okay. Austin tells her that everything is fine. Lauren says to Mira that she needs some time back out so she can wrap her head around all this. Morgan & Lauren promise that she isn't going to say anything, so Mira gives her permission to leave, & has an agent show her out. In an interrogation room, Agent Phillips explains to Tom that he had John Akiyama, Johnny, in the room once & made him the same offer he's about to make him, & he didn't take it. Agent Phillips offers Tom to work for them or go to jail. But Tom doesn't like the idea of working for "the enemy." So Agent Phillips says to him, want to know the truth, what's really going on here, we know it -- every rumor, every conspiracy, every secret - his for the asking. Tom asks if he can think about it. Agent Phillips tells him to take all the time he needs - 10 to 20 years to think about it in jail. SilverStingmon explains that this happened in the Digital World, & destroying the Beacons will slow Murmuxmon, but it won't stop him, they'll never get them all. SilverStingmon gives a device to Mira & says to attach it to their frequency scanners & explains it will allow her to scan the Digital World for the transmitters that send the teleport beams to the Beacons, & that there's one on each continent -- the Digital World doubles of Africa, Asia, North America, South America, & Australia. But Mira explains that the device is alien technology & needs to find someone who can make it compatible with their scanners. Agent Phillips then walks in with Agent Moseley - Tom, now a No Man. Mira gives the device to Tom as his first assignment. Mako gives SilverStingmon all the Digi-Decks he obtained. Morgan asks SilverStingmon if he can really bring people back from the Advent Void, as she thought it was forever. Mako explains that without Master Stingmon, it was forever, he's the only one that has the key to the Advent Void. SilverStingmon explains that being Vented was a Fail-Safe, if a Holder was badly hurt, it pulled him to the safety of the Void until he could bring him out, but when he disappeared, they were trapped. SilverStingmon takes out his Digi-Deck, but finds it must of been damaged during his fight with Murmuxmon. SilverStingmon tells Mako that he may need help before he returns, he takes out Sakuyamon's Digi-Deck & asks Morgan if she has the courage to be a Digimon Holder. Morgan explains she's never been in a fight in her life, & explains she thought the Decks were assigned to particular people. SilverStingmon explains that it was him who assigned the Decks, & he can reassign them. SilverStingmon assigns the Deck to Morgan, & as to learning how to fight, he has her press her hand to his & gives her Sakuyamon's fighting skills. SilverStingmon uses his Deck to open a portal & enters the Advent Void. Morgan & Mako head on out. Morgan locates a Beacon, but it's guarded by larva Minions. Morgan transforms into Sakuyamon & fights. Beelzemon locates a Beacon, but is attacked by larva Minions. Sakuyamon destroys the larva Minions & the Beacon. Seeing that Sakuyamon's Deck has been reassigned, Murmuxmon & Austin realize that SilverStingmon has returned. So Murmuxmon changes his plans & tells Austin that he's no longer Venting Beelzemon, but is befriending him & the girl to know what they're planning. Beelzemon destroys the Beacon & some larva Minions, but then more larva Minions jump from behind, but are blasted & destroyed by Gallantmon. Gallantmon reveals to Beelzemon that he's Austin, not Kurt. Category:Fan fiction